1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to article holders and, more particularly, to modular article holders which can be especially adapted for supporting a variety of articles, either by a horizontally oriented support, such as a boat railing or a dock railing, or by the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of most special interest for the modular article holder apparatus of the invention are devices for supporting fishing rods, long guns, and bows.
Fishing is an activity that often takes a large amount of patience. A person may use a fishing rod a relatively long time before a fish bites at a hook at the end of a line. Because of the time involved, a person may become bored waiting for a fish to bite. To relieve a person of considerable boredom and inactivity for considerable periods of time, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to devices which support a fishing rod, with a hook and line in the water, so that it need not be held by a person. However, when a fish does bite, the fishing rod can easily be grasped by the person, and the person can reel in the fish.
Fishing rod holders come it two basic types: those supported by the ground; and those supported by an above-ground horizontally oriented support, such as a boat railing or a dock railing. Although the present invention relates to fishing rod holders supported by an above-ground, horizontally oriented support, such as a boat railing or a dock railing, those supported by the ground are briefly discussed in relation to desirable features for any fishing rod holder.
One problem associated with a number of conventional ground-supported fishing rod holders relates to the fact that the fishing rod handle are supported in such a way that a longitudinally directed pull along the longitudinal axis of the fishing rod itself tends to pull the fishing rod out from the fishing rod holder. In this respect, for any fishing rod holder, it would be desirable if the fishing rod holder prevents a fishing rod from being pulled out from the fishing rod holder by a longitudinally directed pull along the longitudinal axis of the fishing rod itself.
Another problem associated with a number of conventional ground-supported fishing rod holders relates to a tendency to dislodge the fishing rod from the fishing rod holder when a side to side force is exerted on the fishing rod. This can occur when a hooked fish swims from side to side in the water. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fishing rod holder reduces a tendency for the fishing rod to be dislodged from the fishing rod holder when a side to side force is exerted on the fishing rod.
Yet another problem associated with a number of conventional ground-supported fishing rod holders relates to the ability of a person to quickly remove the fishing rod from the fishing rod holder when a fish strikes at the hook. Moreover, the trajectory of removing the fishing rod from the fishing rod holder should be conducive to retaining the fish on the hook. Such features are not present in some conventional fishing rod holders. In this respect, it would be desirable if a fishing rod holder permitted a person to quickly remove a fishing rod from the fishing rod holder along a trajectory that is conducive to retaining the hooked fish on the hook.
Now turning to fishing rod holders supported by an above-ground, horizontally oriented support, such as a boat, railing or a dock railing, U.S. Pat. No. D397,405, of the present inventor herein, discloses such a fishing rod holder. In this respect, U.S. Pat. No. D397,405 is herein incorporated by, reference. In fact, the features of the fishing rod holder in U.S. Pat. No. D397,405 permit it to be used as a ground-supported fishing rod holder as well. The two spikes which extend downward, can be inserted into the ground. In addition, the V-shaped portion of the fishing rod holder in U.S. Pat. No. D397,405 permits a fishing rod to be retained in the crotch of the V-shaped rod support. As a result, if a fishing rod is.pulled longitudinally along the longitudinal axis of the fishing rod, the handle of the fishing rod is retained by the V-shaped rod support and is blocked from being pulled longitudinally out from the fishing rod holder. Moreover, the V-shaped rod support prevents a fishing rod from being moved side to side when a hooked fish swims from side to side in the water. Also, the fishing rod holder in U.S. Pat. No. D397,405 permits a person to quickly remove a fishing rod from the fishing rod holder along a trajectory that is conducive to retaining the hooked fish on the hook. That is, the desirable trajectory of pulling the fishing rod upward and backward from the fishing rod can be easily accomplished by the fishing rod holder in U.S. Pat. No. D397,405.
Now, by the present invention herein, a fishing rod holder is provided that retains all of the benefits of the fishing rod holder of U.S. Pat. No. D397,405, and, in addition, provides additional features and benefits. It is noted that a portion of the fishing rod holder which is used to secure the fishing rod holder to an above-ground, horizontally oriented support, such as a boat railing or a dock railing, is not with respect to the width of the railing upon which the holder rests. Given the fact that the widths of different boat railings and dock railings vary, it would be desirable if a fishing rod holder were provided that is adjustable to fit a variety of widths of railings.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. D397,405 does not specifically provide a structure which receives and supports a handle of a fishing rod and the reel of the fishing-rod. So that a fishing rod holder can be effectively used to support a fishing rod and be left unattended, it would be desirable if a fishing rod holder included structures with receive and support and handle and reel of a fishing rod.
Just as with fishing rods, it may be desirable if long guns and bows are at-the-ready, even when they are not in actual use. To avoid the need to carry a long gun or a bow at all times, it would be desirable if a long gun support were provided and if a bow support were provided that would enable a person to have the long gun or the bow supported at-the-ready without the person actually holding the respective long gun or bow.
Moreover, without the need for having three completely different fishing rod, long gun, and bow supports, it would be desirable if a modular article holder were provided which provides modular interchangeability for holding a fishing rod, a long gun and a bow support.
There are times when a person may desire to support a fishing rod, a long gun, or a bow either on a railing or on the ground. In this respect, it would be desirable if a modular article holder apparatus were provided which has alternate support capabilities for either on a railing or on the ground.
As alluded to above, when an article is at-the-ready on an article support, it would be desirable to be able to quickly remove the article from the support, without restrictions imposed by the article support, so that the article can be operated by a person very quickly.
Another feature is especially desirable when a modular article holder apparatus provides support for a long gun. Since long guns are often heavy, and since aiming a long gun is often difficult unless partially support by a stable support, it would be desirable if a modular article holder apparatus were provided which permits a person, especially a person who has difficulty in stabilizing a long gun, e.g. a child, to stabilize the long gun with the support as the person aims and shoots the supported long gun.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use article supports, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a modular article holder apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) prevents a fishing rod from being pulled out from the fishing rod holder by a longitudinally directed pull along the longitudinal axis of the fishing rod itself; (2) reduces a tendency for the fishing rod to be dislodged from the fishing rod holder when a side to side force is exerted on the fishing rod; (3) permits a person to quickly remove a fishing rod from the fishing rod holder along a trajectory that is conducive to retaining a hooked fish on the hook; (4) is adjustable to fit a variety of widths of railings; (5) includes structures with receive and support the handle and reel of a fishing rod; (6) provides a long gun support that enables a person to have a long gun at-the-ready without holding the long gun; (7) provides a bow support that enables a person to have a bow at-the-ready without holding the bow; (8) provides modular interchangeability for holding a fishing rod, a long gun and a bow support; (9) has alternate support capabilities for either on a railing or on the ground; (10) has accessories for wedge locking the apparatus onto a railing; (11) has an accessory for mounting the apparatus in the ground in an elevated condition; (12) enables a person to quickly remove the article from the support, without restrictions imposed by the article support, so that the article can be operated by the person very quickly; and (13) permits a person, especially a person who has difficulty in stabilizing a long gun, e.g. a child, to stabilize the long gun with the support as the person aims and shoots the supported long gun. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique modular article holder apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
To achieve the foregoing and other advantages, the present invention, briefly described, provides an article holder apparatus which includes a first support unit and a plurality of interchangeable support bracket modules connectable to the first support unit. The first support unit includes a V-shaped article reception portion. A pair of vertical risers are connected to opposite ends of the V-shaped article reception portion for supporting the V-shaped article reception portion. A pair of horizontal.bracket module reception tubes are connected to the vertical risers below the V-shaped article reception portion. Each interchangeable support bracket module includes a pair of horizontal connector rods for reception in the bracket module reception tubes. First bracket module article support means are connected to the connector rods, and second bracket module article support means are connected to a distal end of the first bracket module article support means. Preferably, the first bracket module article support means slope downward from the connector rods to the second bracket module article support means. The second bracket module article support means can extend upward from the distal end of the first bracket module article support means. A jaw member can be connected to proximal ends of the connector rods and extending downward therefrom. Each second bracket module article support means is tailor made for supporting a specific article, e.g. a fishing rod, a long gun, or a bow.
In general, the article holder apparatus can be used on a railing or on the ground. When used on a railing, the vertical risers are placed on one side of the railing, and the jaw member is positioned on the other side of the railing. As a result, the railing is sandwiched between the vertical risers and the jaw member. The position of the jaw member is locked into a selected position by the connector rods being locked with respect to the bracket module reception tubes by locking bolts. When used on the ground, the vertical risers are forced into the ground. The deeper the vertical risers penetrate the ground, the more stable the support provided by the ground for the article holder apparatus.
The first bracket module article support means can be in a form of a pair of first bracket module article support rods that are connected to the connector rods, and the second bracket module article support means can be in a form of a specially adapted bracket module article support member.
The specially adapted bracket module article support member can be in a form of a fishing rod handle holder portion, a V-shaped long gun reception. portion, and a pair of U-shaped first bow reception portions.
Mounting bracket means can be provided for connection to a support surface. The mounting bracket means includes vertical-riser-reception tubes for receiving the vertical risers through first ends in the vertical-riser-reception tubes. A base plate is connected to second ends of the vertical-riser-reception tubes. The base, plate is oriented horizontally, and the vertical-riser-reception tubes are oriented vertically. A side plate can be connected perpendicularly to an edge of the base plate. The base plate and the side plate are preferably formed as a single L-shaped unit.
More specifically with respect to a fishing rod holder apparatus in accordance with the invention, the fishing rod holder apparatus includes a first support unit which includes a V-shaped rod reception portion and first lateral confinement means for supporting the V-shaped rod reception portion. A second support unit includes railing rest means connected to the first lateral confinement means, for resting on top of a railing. The second support unit also includes second lateral confinement means connected to the railing rest. A third support unit is connected to the second support unit. The third support unit includes a front extension portion connected to the second support unit. A first handle rest portion is connected to the front extension portion. A rear extension portion is connected to the first handle rest portion, and a second handle rest portion is connected to the rear extension portion.
The first lateral confinement means includes a pair of first risers connected to opposite ends of the V-shaped rod reception portion. The railing rest means includes a pair of railing rest members connected to the pair of first risers and includes a U-shaped member. The front extension portion is connected to the second support unit by a downwardly curved portion. The second handle rest portion is connected to the rear extension portion by an upwardly curved portion.
With a second embodiment of the fishing rod holder apparatus of the invention, the second support unit includes first separation distance adjustment means, and the third support unit includes second separation distance adjustment means which engage with the first separation distance adjustment means. A reinforcement strut is connected-between the first risers.
The first separation distance adjustment means includes a pair of adjustment tubes, and the second separation distance adjustment means includes a pair of adjustment rods telescopically received in the adjustment tubes. Each of the adjustment tubes includes a first direction projecting tube portion and a second direction projecting tube portion. The first direction projecting tube portion is longer than the second direction projecting tube portion.
Locking means are provided for locking the first separation distance adjustment means in a selected location with respect to the second separation distance adjustment means. The locking means includes locking bolt reception channels in the adjustment tubes, and locking bolts are received in the locking bolt reception channels.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly some of the important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will be for the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining a plurality of preferred embodiments of the invention in detail, it is understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved modular article holder apparatus which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved modular article holder apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved modular article holder apparatus which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved modular article holder apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such modular article holder apparatus available to the buying public.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved modular article holder apparatus which prevents a fishing rod from being pulled out from the fishing rod holder by a longitudinally directed pull along the longitudinal axis of the fishing rod itself.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved modular article holder apparatus that reduces a tendency for the fishing rod to be dislodged from the fishing rod holder when a side to side force is exerted on the fishing rod.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved modular article holder apparatus which permits a person to quickly remove a fishing rod from the fishing rod holder along a trajectory that is conducive to retaining a hooked fish on the hook.
Even another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved modular article holder apparatus that is adjustable to fit a variety of widths of railings.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved modular article holder apparatus which includes structures with receive and support the handle and reel of a fishing rod.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved modular article holder apparatus that provides a long gun support that enables a person to have a long gun at-the-ready without holding the long gun.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved modular article holder apparatus which provides a bow support that enables a person to have a bow at-the-ready without holding the bow.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved modular article holder apparatus that provides modular interchangeability for holding a fishing rod, a long gun and a bow support.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved modular article holder apparatus that has alternate support capabilities for either on a railing or on the ground.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved modular article holder apparatus having accessories for wedge locking the apparatus onto a railing.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved modular article holder apparatus having an accessory for mounting the apparatus in the ground in an elevated condition.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved modular, article holder apparatus which enables a person to quickly remove the article from the support, without restrictions imposed by the article support, so that the article can be operated by the person very quickly.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved modular article holder apparatus that permits a person, especially a person who has difficulty in stabilizing a long gun, e.g. a child, to stabilize the long gun with the support as the person aims and shoots the supported long gun.